


Iron and Cotton

by Jinx_the_Angel_of_Purgatory



Series: The Adventures of Shifter!Tony and the Team [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Human, Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Iron Man 3, Shifter tony, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is scared of the dark, caring Pepper, caring Rhodey, not human tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx_the_Angel_of_Purgatory/pseuds/Jinx_the_Angel_of_Purgatory
Summary: He could still feel the darkness of the Void. The darkness of the cave still echoed in the arc reactor. Malibu and the subsequent events were just more on a long list of crap Tony Stark survived. And sometimes that list made sleep hard to come by.





	Iron and Cotton

**Author's Note:**

> To those following along, this is set before the other parts of the series. Its post Avengers and directly-ish after IM3.
> 
> No beta. Mistakes are mine. If you see a grammar mistake, tell me. I want people to enjoy what I write in the middle of the night on the tail end of a panic attack. It makes me feel better

Everything was sunshine and roses for Tony. Really. California sunshine. Bright lights and smiles and explosions everything was perfect. Except that he was totally lying to himself. And he would have gotten away with it...

If he wasnt currently tiny and furry, as in triangle ears and sharp claws and an adorable meow. Though he'll deny the adorable part when he can actually speak English. He's Tony Fucking Stark. Stark men dont do adorable.

So yeah, Tony Fucking Stark was cowering under his blankets, a tiny mostly black cat on a vast king sized bed. All he could see when he slept was explosions. Happy not waking up. Pepper going nuclear. What if one of those human time bombs had hurt Rhodey? what if-

The tiny ball of fur was all alone, hyperventalating and unabled to change his shape to something a bit more glass decanter friendly. Or pill bottle friendly. He had some pills stashed somewhere that he was supposed to be taking, but refused Stark men are made of iron.

Maybe the panic would go away by itself.

\----

Elsewhere in the tower, James Rhodes was drawn from a peaceful sleep by the urgent voice of the resident AI. Had he not been right there with the mad genius when he built DUM-E, he would have been alarmed by the genuine pain and fear in the computers voice.

James knew, without even registering what was said, that Tony was having an attack.

He was used to snapping awakeat a moments notice. Between Tony and the military, he was an expert at being alert immediately. Thus, the trip between the guest room he'd claimed as his after Malibu and the door of Tonys room was smooth, despite the random chaos strewn about. Though, not remotely short enough, despite only being down the hall and around a corner.

When he entered the room, the brightness of the light temporarily blinded him. He knew, after New York, that Tony couldn't stand the dark. Didn't make the adjustment between dimly lit halls and the full brightness of sunlight any easier on the eyes.

James couldn't find Tony for a moment. There was never any telling what he'd find, so he wasn't entirely sure what to look for. The noise gave him away, though. Faint high pitched whines, the gasps of a distressed feline. He spotted the lump tucked under the sheets, and made his way towards his best friend.

The first thing he noticed, in pulling away the sheets, was how hard the little cat was shaking. The second thing was that Tony didn't even aknowledge his presence, staring sightless at something far away, likely his overpowered brain playing out scenarios and memories in high definition.

As James had learned through the years, it was best just to cradle Tony close. Let his brain slowly realize that he was warm and comfortable and eventually, hopefully, translate that to safe.

So he did just that. He cradled the tiny quaking body to his chest, hugged him through the faint mewls of desparation and pain, like he had when Tony was still young and devoted to impressing a father that couldn't care less about his sons achievements.

Only when the shaking had subsided, and the little cat had licked his chin in gratitude before curling up on his chest for some hopefully dreamless sleep, did James Rhodes allow himself to drift back to sleep.

\----

Tony woke up to warmth and comfort and sandalwood with a hint of metal and sky, and somewhere nearby the scent of cinnamon smokey, like dying embers. Like the lotion he got for Pepper when she complained of chapped skin during a particularly biting winter that she still uses years later. It was natural and vegan or something. Hefty price tag. Only the best for Pepper screams and groans of pain, lit up from the inside by a sickly orange glow.

When the scents registered in his brain, his eyes snapped open. Tony noted the fact that he was still small and furry, and apparently using Rhodey as his personal kitty bed. Pepper was sleeping nearby, having apparently joined them sometime after he'd fallen into an exhaustion fueled sleep.

A brief glance out the windows told him that dawn had yet to properly begin. The sky was starting to change colors, but there was still time before the sun made its appearance. Since his two favorite humans were still asleep, he elected to take a cat nap.

And when they woke, clearing their schedules in order to stay in, neither commented on the fact that Tony stayed furry. They also didn't comment on the fact that he seemed determined to remain glued to at least one of them at all times.

They stayed silent about it, agreeing to marathon rediculously cheesey hallmark movies and sit directly beside each other so their feline friend could cling to both of them.

They didn't say a word, because Stark men are made of iron. Stark cats, on the other hand, are more like cotton. Prickly and soft and content to just be.

In that moment, a man of Iron was utterly unnecessary.

**Author's Note:**

> It might not be overly apparent, but my thought on Tony in his various animal forms is that he takes on the mindset of them. Rhodey and Pepper are his humans.
> 
> To curious parties, Pepperony was not, is not, and will never be canon here. I like to think of Pepper and Rhodey as Tonys unofficial parents. Somewhere in this timeline, they started a secret club to discuss ways of caring for their favorite mad scientist. JARVIS is in the club, because his dad needs people watching over him, and he cant physically comfort him. Pepper and Rhodey appreciate their adoptive grandsons help. He makes everything a lot easier.
> 
> Feel free to message me with any questions. I toyed with the timeline, because AoU an IW do not deserve to exist. Sorry Vision and FRIDAY. I like JARVIS more. Headcanons and ideas for future works are welcome. Ive hinted at MIT days here, and I wonder if anyone is interested in seeing Rhodey discover things about a teenaged Tony. I just ask that you be nice with your comments. This is for fun, and stress relief. Rudeness is unwelcome here.


End file.
